There Is
by Rei-chan11
Summary: Hermione and Cho are datin! An so is Hikaru and Umi from MKR! What da freak are doin here?! Oh, yeah! Umi's Cho's cuz. Femmeslash, ya'll. The HP trio and Umi and Hikaru have a band and perform at their dance. Probably OOC. I really suck at summaries ^^;;


Author Note: There aren't that many Hermione/Cho fics out there… mostly Ginny/Cho or Ginny/Hermione. So I decided to make a Hermione/Cho fic and a semi-Umi/Hikaru fic. People have different perspective on things like this. If I don't get some things right, I apologize. I haven't read the Harry Potter books in a long time. I don't own the Harry Potter or anything related to it, I don't own the song 'Movie' by Alien Ant Farm, or Magic Knights Rayearth.   
  
CCS_Otaku: Yeah, and if you think about sending a flame… (Evil grin) I'll send out Hikaru's Mashin, Rayearth, on you.   
  
Kawaii_Puchiko: But really... she just wrote this fic to get it out of her head  
  
Rei-chan: Arigatou gozimatsu, Puchiko  
  
CCS_Otaku: (grumbles) I never get praises like that from her  
  
Kawaii_Puchiko: What was that?  
  
CCS_Otaku: Nuthin  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 - There Is…  
  
Hermione was probably the first one to wake up. She looked at the sleeping figure right next to her. 'Cho Chang' she mused. 'The champion Seeker, Captain of Ravenclaw Qudditch Team, Head Girl of her house, and a Perfect' Hermione thought gently brushing some hair off Cho's sleeping face. Hermione got up and put on her clothes and gently crept away. But before she left, she of course kissed her lover good-bye.   
  
Cho woke up at probably 8 o'clock. She noticed Hermione wasn't in bed and sighed blissfully. She and Hermione had been going out for about two months already. But she knew Hermione still felt bad about dating her since she and Harry broke up last summer. Cho got up and put on her clothes and headed down to the common room. Her friends already greeted her and she didn't even say good morning. They have been cool with Cho's and Hermione's relationship, the whole school was… except most Slytherins.  
  
"Cho-" her friend Sammie started "-Hermione and her friends are already at breakfeast. Why don't we go there and greet them now? I mean, by the way you were screaming Hermione's name all night… we all think it's appropriate," she said grinning.  
  
Cho blushed furiously. "You mean, you all-as in ALL of you-heard me say that all night long," she asked blushing.   
  
They grinned and laughed. "Yup. And the boys were getting um… shall we say, all shocked and excited when they heard you guys," her other friend Tammy said laughing. Cho just blushes even harder as they walked through the portrait hole.  
  
The Great Hall was filled with overflowing voices. Through the voices, you could hear them saying something bout a small surprise Harry, Ron, and Hermione were gonna do at breakfeast. Cho and her friends found this quite fascinating and asked what it was about. Apparently, it was the young 4th year Gryffindor, Colin Quinn, the Harry Potter fanatic.  
  
"Hello, there Colin. What's all this commotion I hear about Harry, Hermione, and Ron," she asked him.  
  
Colin turned and smiled. "Well, it was all Hermione's idea, very unlikely though. Don't get me wrong," he said quickly almost forgetting about Cho's and Hermione's relationship. "She was thinking about playing some muggle music. Something called 'Rock'."  
  
Cho's friends started talking among themselves about this 'Rock'. Cho just smiled and felt a stream of pride run through her body. 'That's my girlfriend' she thought to herself. "Wicked," she just said. Soon all her friends started to say the same. "So when's this little surprise," she asked telling her friends to shut up.  
  
"Nobody really knows. That's why it's called a 'surprise'," he stated as-matter-as-factly.   
  
Her friends all agreed.  
  
Then all of a sudden Dumbledore and his staff of wizards and witches came in. he rose his hand and all the commotion stopped. He gestured them all to sit. Soon after, the teachers began to sit, as well. Dumbledore had a broad smile on his face and looked at everyone. It seems he heard about the news as well.  
  
Dumbledore took a breath and spoke. "As most of you know, there has been a rumor about Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger doing some kind of performance. We don't know how it got out but it is true they are going to perform at tonight's dance. It was going to be a surprise but it seems you all won't keep the commotion down. So…-" he took a breath obviously feeling anxious, "-we decided to let them at least play one song. And they will perform with the help of Ms. Shidou from Gryffindor and Ms. Ryuuzaki from Ravenclaw."  
  
They all applauded except Slytherin, who believed this muggle music would be terribly awful. Cho and her friends waited anxiously as the noises died down. Then Dumbledore stood up again.   
  
"And now I am proud to introduce them- Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, Ms. Shidou, and Ms. Ryuuzaki," he said clapping.  
  
Then all five of them came out, wearing casual clothes mind you, but it seems they didn't bring anything to perform with. Whole Hogwarts was talking in confusion. Slytherin started laughing knowing that it was gonna be a big joke.   
  
But they all seemed to be smirking. Hermione took her wand out of her tight very tight, Cho couldn't help but stare, jeans and said something they couldn't hear and all of their instruments appeared right before their them. Harry took the bass guitar, which matched well with his black pants, black shirt, black jacket with tucked sleeves. Ron took the electric guitar, which matched his outfit, regular jeans, a white shirt, and a red jacket in the same style as Harry's. Hermione took the second electric guitar, which matched her very, very, very tight jeans and her very, very, very tight white sleeveless shirt. Umi took the third guitar, which matched her tight jeans and white sleeveless shirt with the writing 'Blue Angel' in blue on the back. Hikaru went to the drums, which matched her red shirt and plain jeans.   
  
Harry then took out his wand out of his left jacket pocket and made four microphone stands appear. Then Umi took her wand out and made microphones appear on them. Hermione adjusted hers and started to speak. "Thanks to you all, we had to play on of tonight's songs!" Cho just smiled at her. Hermione saw her and blushed. "Um… Yes. We are going to perform muggle music and it's called rock. I don't know if anybody here heard it before. But Harry, Umi, Hikaru, and I listen to it most of the time. Well, uh… hope you enjoy it," she said nervously. Cho smiled at how cute Hermione looked up there looking like a rock-star.   
  
Hikaru raised her hands up and counted. "1… 2… 1, 2, 3, 4!"  
  
Ron, Umi, Harry, and Hikaru start playing and Hermione grabs the microphone.  
  
(Hermione)  
  
At slow speed, we all seem, focused  
  
in motion we seem, wrong, wrong  
  
in summer, we can taste, the rain  
  
Some people already started to dance or move their head or body to the music.  
  
I want you, to be free  
  
don't worry about me  
  
and just like, the movies  
  
we play out our, last scene  
  
Most of Ravenclaw and Slytherin stared in awe as Hermione continued to sing. Cho and her friends were in complete awe though. 'Damn! I never knew Mione could sing like that!' she thought looking at them play.  
  
Two can play, this game  
  
we both want power  
  
in winter, we can taste, the pain  
  
In our short years, we come long way  
  
to treat it bad and throw it  
  
In our short years, we come long way  
  
to treat it bad and throw it  
  
Most people in Slytherin were trying to contain themselves from dancing. Draco was staring shocked as Pansy and his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, started dancing. What shocked him even more was that he himself was dancing.  
  
I want you, to be free  
  
don't worry about me  
  
and just like, the movies  
  
we play out our, last scene  
  
You won't cry, I won't scream!!  
  
Now some of the teachers and Dumbledore himself was up and dancing. Soon the whole school was up and dancing.   
  
(Hermione still singing with Harry, Ron, and Umi singing back up on different parts)  
  
In our short years, we come long way  
  
To treat it bad and throw it  
  
And if we make, a little space  
  
To science fiction, showcase  
  
In our short film, a love disgrace  
  
Dream a scene to brighten face  
  
In our short years, we come long way  
  
To treat it bad, just to throw it away  
  
Then everybody started to rock the Great Hall. Everybody was jumping and dancing and splattering food everywhere. Some were even close to them, like Cho for example. She was staring at Hermione with praise like a love-struck girl drooling over her favorite teen idol.  
  
I want you, to be free  
  
don't worry about me  
  
and just like, the movies  
  
we play out our, last scene  
  
You won't cry, I won't scream!!  
  
Then Cho jumped on Hermione and started kissing her, hard. Harry and the rest were still playing kick-ass rock while Hermione and Cho were practically making out on the floor. Dumbledore then snapped out of it and told them to stop. However, Hermione and Cho didn't. So Umi, Cho's younger cousin, hit Cho on the head to make them stop.  
  
"Ahem, now that was a very excellent song I say," he said tidying his hair.   
  
All the students agreed.  
  
"It was very fun to dance to also."  
  
They agreed again.  
  
"And that's why we will cancel the dance as well."  
  
This time the students didn't agree.  
  
Dumbledore laughed. "I was just joking. But now we must get back to schedule. You five come along. We have to prepare for the dance tonight."  
  
They all followed but were smiling and talking.   
  
"Bugger… that was the hardest I ever played," Ron said trying to get Lavender off him.  
  
"Yeah, I know. But it was fun performing in front of everybody though," Harry said kissing Ginny good-bye.  
  
"Hey, Harry. I don't think you should kiss Ginny in front of Ron. He'll probably kick your ass," Umi said with Hikaru in her arms.  
  
"Now why would he do that, Umi?" Hikaru asked innocently.  
  
They all laughed at poor Hikaru's denseness.  
  
"Well, I gotta go Cho. Be my date for the dance tonight?" Hermione said looking deeply into Cho's eyes.  
  
"You know it," she said with a kiss.   
  
"Ms. Granger," Dumbledore called out.  
  
"I'm coming, Professor!" she called back. "Well, it looks like I gotta go… I'll pick you up at 7 and we'll go from there, 'kay?"   
  
"Hm… How about we leave at 9 so we can do stuff," Cho said winking.  
  
Hermione blushed and nodded. "I gotta go. Bye," she said kissing her one more time and leaving. 


End file.
